


Imprévu

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Mystrade [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Adorable, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Protective Mycroft, Smile
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: Même Mycroft n'est pas a l'aise avec tout.





	

Mycroft ne croisait pas d'enfant... Normalement... Jusqu'à celle de Greg. C'était inévitable, ça devait arriver... Mais qui avait dit que Lestrade devait s'absenter, le laissant avec... Avec... Elle !?  
  
Abigaelle était une adorable petite fille, mais ça ne facilitait pas sa vie pour autant. En vérité, Mycroft était un peu inquiet. Avec Sherlock, ça se passait mal... Alors avec une enfant, celui de Greg ? Il n'avait pas envie de gâcher ça...  
  
Mais au final, quand Greg rentra, lui-même un peu inquiet, il ne fit que sourire amusé devant Mycroft et Abigaelle endormit devant la télévision.


End file.
